Torrid
by IamGhostwriter
Summary: Kaname does the unthinkable to Zero in a sudden bout of uncontrolled rage.  Realizing what he has done, he tries to gain the forgiveness of Zero, and he soon notices that it won't be so easy.
1. Chapter 1

A/n: This is my first ever fic, so please be gentle with me!

Summary: Kaname does the unthinkable to Zero in a moment of madness. Zero tries to forget the incident whilst Kaname tries to gain Zero's forgiveness…and quite possibly…his heart.

**Warning: This story may be a little graphic…and perhaps a little violent. Please do not report if you do not like it. Just kindly move on to another fic and forget whatever you've managed to read. I love to read and write graphic and descriptive stories…it's just who I am and I hope it's not too offensive.**

Chapter 1: Unforgiveable and Unforgettable

Kaname watched the clock with a bored expression. He really had no desire to go to any of his classes, nor did he want to face the throngs of swooning Day Class fan girls. They grated his nerves more than anything else. The only exception was Yuuki, the girl of his dreams, and soon to be lover. He hadn't asked her yet, but he knew that the time was coming to do so.

"Come on, Kaname, we need to get to class," Ruka prodded gently when she realized that the guy of her dreams had no intention of going to class that day.

"I feel tired, Ruka. I don't think I'm going," Kaname replied nonchalantly, not bothering to acknowledge the disappointing look on the female's face.

"Are you sure?" she asked.

"Yes, please go without me," he replied again, this time the irritation present in his voice.

"Of course, as you wish," she answered respectfully and made her way to the other vampires who were also getting ready to leave.

"Kaname will not be joining us today," she said.

"Why not?" Aidou replied sadly.

"He is not feeling well," she said, glancing at the grand staircase hoping to glimpse her superior.

"I see," the blonde replied sounding skeptical. Kaname did not get sick. He was a pureblood vampire. They were programmed to always remain healthy and at the top of their game as predators. Hanabusa probably figured that their leader simply wanted a day off…and honestly, who could blame him.

He had been getting into a lot of rows with the Elder Council has of late, so Hanabusa was not surprised that Kaname needed a break.

The other vampires simply nodded and left, not at all bothered by their leader's sudden absence.

Meanwhile, Kaname was pacing in his room. The Elders were annoying him more recently. Kaname had a half mind to kill them all as they stood, but the sudden murders of several council members would certainly not bode well the other vampires.

The Kuran did have plans for Council, but its execution would be slow and strategic, so as to get everything right the first time. Kaname was going to take over the Council and claim leadership; just time and patience were needed.

And Kaname was not a patient man. Right now, he was frustrated and tired, and he just needed a walk to clear his head.

Jumping out the window with the grace and ease of a cat, he walked through the forested areas surrounding Cross Academy. His heightened senses picked up a presence not too far away from the large water fountain which decorated the lush greenery and made the school premises look more elegant and refined.

Walking closer to the presence, he noticed it was Zero Kiryuu, the insufferable, stubborn boy who had fed from him a few times.

He smirked. Maybe he could get rid of his frustrations for a while after all.

"Kuran, what the hell do you want?" the ex-human spat out the moment he sensed the pureblood.

"My, my, is that how you greet your savior and superior?" Kaname cajoled arrogantly, with the self-assured smirk on his lips.

Zero spun around swiftly which much anger and trepidation.

He bit out savagely, "You are neither, you arrogant son of a bitch!"

"You are always so angry, _Zero, _you really should learn to relax a little," Kaname spoke, loving the way Kiryuu's face contorted in rage when he called him by his first name.

"I never gave you permission to call me my given name, Kuran," he retorted.

"I don't need your permission for anything, _Zero_," Kaname said mockingly, resisting the urge to grin madly at the hunter's facial expressions.

Zero paused for a moment and replied, "Look, whatever. Say whatever you want, I'm leaving."

Kaname looked confused and for some reason angry. No-one ignored him! Not even this sad excuse for an ex-human! Kaname knew that he was sounding like a spoilt child, but he really couldn't help it. He liked ridiculing and belittling Zero and getting him all riled up. And now, all of a sudden, the whelp was ignoring him?

Zero began walking away, when he was violently grabbed by his elbow and slammed up against a tree. He saw stars and dots for a good few seconds until he registered that Kaname was speaking to him.

"-not letting you off that easy, _Zero._ I'm quite fond of our _moments_ together," Kaname said, knowing that Zero understood the "moments" he inferred.

"Let me go, Kuran," Zero ordered as he began to struggle against the vampire's punishing grip.

"No," Kaname answered simply, and he leaned closer to Zero's neck, licking and sucking on his pulse. Zero's eyes widened in alarm and he began kicking and flailing in attempt to free himself.

Kaname roughly pulled his elbows and threw him on the floor, his head hitting the hardened dirt with a loud thump. The Pureblood advanced on him, his eyes now completely red as he gazed at the wound on the side of Zero's head. His talons emerged completely and Zero attempted to fight off the dizziness and disorientation the attack afflicted on him.

"What the hell is you problem!" Zero yelled, and was about to grab the Bloody Rose from his jacket when Kaname grabbed his wrist and flicked the offending gun into the fountain.

"No weapon, _Zero._ What's going to protect you now?" Kaname said maliciously, and he easily broke Zero's wrist as if to prove his point.

Zero bit his lip harshly so as to avoid screaming in pain. More blood trickled down his lip, and Kaname made no hesitation to lick it clean, holding down Zero's other wrist.

He flipped the hunter on his back and crawled on top of him, all logical thought already forgotten. Kaname's only thoughts were to hurt and cause pain to his prey…Zero. Zero looked fearfully at the absolutely crazed look on Kaname's face. Never before had he ever seen the Pureblood lose control, and it scared it him more than anything.

"Don't struggle too much, _Zero. _It will hurt more if you do," Kaname said, enjoying the fear being emitted by the hunter.

Zero looked on in horror as Kaname ripped of his school jacket and shirt, totally destroying both garments with his talons.

"Stop-Stop Kuran! Please!" Zero pleaded, the cold breezes assaulting his exposed skin. Kaname laughed at his pleads.

"Begging already?" Kaname then delivered a swift back hand to Zero face, the force of it drawing blood from his mouth. No more than a second later, Kaname's lips descended on his, forcefully and painfully lapping up all the blood. Zero groaned in pain, and tried to struggle free again, bucking his hips slightly. Kaname's eyes widened a fraction at the sudden movement a sudden wave of lust hit him.

After hurriedly finishing on Zero's mouth, he latched onto Zero's neck and bit as harshly and deeply as he could, causing the hunter to emit a scream. The tears were now flowing freely from his pale face and he clenched his fists as he tried to block out the situation. He felt himself getting weaker and weaker…his body going limp, but still remaining conscious.

Kaname licked the wounds a few moments later and looked into the lavender eyes of his prey. They were half lidded and filled with pain and agony, and for some reason, Kaname felt satisfied and accomplished.

He began trailing kisses on Zero exposed chest, then grazing his skin with his fangs, leaving long thin slicing marks. Zero could only whimper in his weakened state. Kaname finally reached the waist band of his pants and removed them in the same fashion he had removed all of Zero's other clothes. Finally registering what was happening, Zero tried to renew his struggling.

His mind was weak and hazy, but he thrashed feebly, his body already too abused.

"You will enjoy this, _Zero."_

No..no..no..no…Zero thought, make it stop.

Kaname took off his own trousers, and with no warning and no lubrication, he rammed straight into Zero's virginal entrance, pounding relentlessly into the ex-hunter, who only cried with earnest, too tired and frail to scream the agony he was feeling.

The pain was white hot and unforgettable. Kaname's erection continued to pummel him to the ground unforgivably as blood trickled out between his thighs. Kaname came with an enthusiastic cry, and began licking all the blood on Zero's inner thighs. The former human barely registered the feeling of Kaname's tongue on his flesh, as everything was slowly becoming numb.

Kaname pulled on his trousers and straightened up his clothes and looked at Zero. All the lust was gone from his mind now, his thoughts finally catching up to his actions. He gasped in horror and shock.

Zero was on the ground naked, looking almost lifeless; his breathing was shallow, and his eyes half opened and cloudy.

Kaname, too shocked and appalled at his own actions, fled from the scene, leaving a broken, defeated Zero Kiryuu on the forest floor.

22222222222222222222

Continue?

Read and Review.

Thanks.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: A guilty conscience

Kaname had no idea what the hell he just did. The events leading up to his...actions…were hazy at best, and all he could really remember was pounding into Zero relentlessly whilst he screamed in anguish.

He had never felt so disgusted in his whole life. He had never subjected anyone, vampire or otherwise to the pain and humiliation he had forced Zero to endure. Kaname stumbled slightly as he made his way to his dorms, the smell of sex and blood still heavy on his person. He was sure the others were still in class so it gave him ample time to get rid of the accusing scents and clear his head.

Kaname took off his clothes and stepped into the shower, trying to scrub off Zero's smell from his skin. It didn't matter how hard he tried though, Zero's face, contorted in pain and agony, was etched in his mind…probably forever. He could have sworn he could still hear the youth's screams and pleas begging him to stop.

Kaname shook his head.

"Come on Kuran. Why are you even worrying about the hunter? He got just what he deserved. He hurt Yuuki, disrespected you and every other vampire he had come across and even had the gall to pull the Bloody Rose on you! A Pureblood!" Kaname said to himself, trying to justify his ultimate act of cruelty.

He didn't feel much better, but he didn't feel much worse either. Zero had deserved to be punished, he just wasn't sure that he had gone about it the right way.

Finally getting out the bathroom and throwing on a pair of slacks, he downed a glass of synthetic blood and got into bed.

_I'd figure this out in the morning._

Meanwhile, Zero was having a hard time just standing. The pain between his legs was excruciating, and his mind was a befuddled mess. Not once in his life…did he ever think that something like rape could ever happen to him. He was strong and could easily defend himself, yet, he had fallen victim to a vampire, who overpowered him and used his body in such a way that it made him want to throw up.

And he wanted to, really badly. The churning of his stomach was nauseating, and he could almost taste the acidic bile at the back of his throat. With considerable effort though, he forced it back down, just as he managed to force his legs to move, so he could at least stand up and put on what was left of his clothes.

Zero realized that his breathing was erratic, and his legs wobbled as he tried to put himself in an upright stance. Holding on to a tree for support, he retrieved his gun from the watery depths of the fountain and limped all the way back to his dorm.

It was a struggle to remove his clothes and get into the shower. The pain was almost intolerable and he gritted his teeth to stop the stinging prickling in his eyes he was sure were tears. He let the warm water soothe his bruised skin and he sunk down in the stall and placed his abused back to the tiled walls. He still smelled of sex and Kaname…he knew it. He was too tired to even attempt the properly scrub off the feelings of shame and worthlessness.

What had he done to deserve this? All his life, he was ridiculed for what he had become, he was alone in a world which cared naught for his kind…what had he done to deserve such a cruel fate. The tears fell freely this time and Zero made no attempt to top them as they cascaded down his pale cheeks.

He sobbed uncontrollably as he screamed in his head: WHY? WHY? WHY?

Why had Kaname defiled him so brutally?

Why did he deserve this?

Why should he even live?

The emotional pain was numbing him from the outside. He could no longer feel the physical evidence of the rape.

His innocence and virginity stolen from him by the very vampire he hated. It was something he could never get back now. Zero felt empty and cold. Colder than he had ever been. He took off the shower and threw on a pair of boxers and wrapped himself tightly in the blankets and sheets in his bed as if trying to build a safe cocoon around him.

It didn't stop the nightmares that night.

Kaname couldn't sleep. He tried, but his mind was restless with unease. The feelings of guilt refused to go away even though he tried to convince himself otherwise. The weight of what of he had done to Zero was bearing down him and it was slowly eating him away. The worst part about it was that he had left Zero lying there bleeding and almost lifeless on the ground.

Did he make back to his rooms safely?

What if he had passed out?

What if someone found him?

Kaname tossed and turned, until he could barely stand it. He quickly put on a shut, and escaped the dorms through his window and he hurriedly ran to the dreaded location.

Zero wasn't there, Thank God. There was still blood on the grass and Kaname could not tear his eyes away from the spot he had so callously taken the hunter. The images were beginning to resurface once again: Zero's pale skin speckled with blood; his tightening fists; the way his body involuntary arched up when he put his manhood in his entrance…

The pictures were vivid, and frightening. He had never lost control. Never. He had always prided himself with having utmost control in all situations…but for once, he had lost it, and he could never take it back. For a brief moment, he had thought about erasing the boy's memories, but he was still unsure. It didn't feel right to do such a thing.

Kaname decided to follow Zero's scent to ensure that he really and truly did not pass out in a ditch somewhere. The smell of Zero led him to the Chairman's house, where he spied Zero sleeping on the bed through one of the windows. The window was small, and the curtain was obstructing much of the view. But Kaname was sure that he saw a crop of silver hair on the bed, the rest of his body wrapped up in blankets.

At least the hunter got home safely, but Kaname had wondered at the amount of effort and willpower Zero had conjured just to get up and walk right after he had suffered so intensely.

The pureblood slowly walked back to his own room, troubled thoughts filling his mind, and his heart.

**A/N: I know it's short and with absolutely no dialogue, but I wanted readers to get the feel of what both Kaname and Zero are going through. Things will pick up next chapter. **

**Love you all!**

**Please read and review.**


End file.
